


darling, you're the one i want

by criminalpersonofinterest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Developing Friendships, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Party, School, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalpersonofinterest/pseuds/criminalpersonofinterest
Summary: Jennifer Jareau was in no way a partier. She didn’t party in high school and her freshman year of college was consumed by studying and the occasional drunk movie night with her friends. Yet here she was, agreeing to go to a party her friend Penelope had heard about that was happening in a few hours.“Oh my gosh, my darling Jennifer you will not regret this!” Penelope squealed over the phone at her. “I’ll be home in about ten minutes, go get dressed, and make sure you and boy genius are ready to get your drink on!”BAU College AU. Basically, Emily is super gay, JJ is realizing she's super gay, and the BAU are there to help as the girls develop their relationship with each other :)My first fic ever, so please leave any critiques and feedback!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau was in no way a partier. She didn’t party in high school and her freshman year of college was consumed by studying and the occasional drunk movie night with her friends. Yet here she was, agreeing to go to a party her friend Penelope had heard about that was happening in a few hours.

“Oh my gosh, my darling Jennifer you will not regret this!” Penelope squealed over the phone at her. “I’ll be home in about ten minutes, go get dressed, and make sure you and boy genius are ready to get your drink on!”

JJ hung up her phone and turned to her and Penelope’s lanky roommate sitting beside her on the couch.

“Sorry, Spence, but she convinced me,” JJ started, already sensing the protest forming in his head. “You know she is worried about me and just wants to have some fun before classes start.”

The truth was, both Penelope and Spencer were worried about the blonde. The trio had met on coincidence, with JJ being randomly assigned Penelope Garcia as her roommate in her freshman dorm the previous year and Spencer Reid rooming just across the hall from the two girls. They had quickly learned about JJ’s on-again-off-again boyfriend from home, Will LaMontagne, who seemed to cause her more stress than the relationship was worth. It wasn’t that JJ didn’t like Will, she did enough, but not as much as the boy cared for her which caused constant arguments between the two. A month before the three friends moved into their new apartment at school for their sophomore year, JJ had finally taken their advice and ended things with Will for good.

“She is right, I suppose. I know parties aren’t your thing, they’re not mine either, but a little intoxication may do you some good. You haven’t been the happiest since everything with Will a few weeks ago.” Spencer said, giving JJ a comforting smile remembering the multiple crying facetime calls he had gotten from her throughout the summer.

Returning Spencer’s small smile, JJ got off of the couch and headed towards her room to get ready for the night.

Even though she would prefer staying in and getting cozy in some sweatpants, JJ knew her friends were right. The stuff with Will had taken a toll on her and she had to get her mind off of it. She decided to make an effort with her outfit, picking out a new navy blue top and a pair of tight, light-wash jeans that she paired with some heels. Penelope would not stop talking about trying to find her a “new hunk of man,” and although JJ was not interested in finding anyone tonight, she figured that if she was going to be shoved in strangers' faces by her friend, she should at least look nice for it. She finished off the look with minimal makeup, just enough to make her eyes pop, and headed out to the living room to wait for her friends.

“Holy SHIT Jayje, I did not realize we were trying to seduce everyone at the party tonight. Look at you!” Penelope said upon JJ’s entrance into the shared living room and kitchen space. 

“Thanks, Pen, although seducing people is not the goal here. Just wanted to look decent enough to blend in so maybe no one looks at me.”

“You’re hot, people will look at you, I don’t make the rules.” Her friend said with a shrug. “Now let's get hammered. Reid told me he is going to be the responsible adult for the night, so it is just you and me, my love.”

The girls went ahead to start making their drinks. Against her better judgment, JJ let Penelope make her a mixture of who-knows-what to take in the Uber. When Penelope finished filling up their empty water bottles with her concoction, she reached to the top of her fridge for the tequila.

As Penelope was filling up four different shot glasses, Spencer walked into the kitchen from his room.

“You know, normally it takes a blood alcohol content of at least 0.16 to make someone blackout from alcohol consumption, but it could also happen with less depending on a person's gender, weight, and body composition.”

Spencer watched as the two girls just stared at him blankly from across the kitchen counter.

“What I’m saying is, the plan was to get JJ drunk, not kill her. We both know she’s a lightweight.” 

“She won’t die, at least not with you and a slightly drunk me taking care of her tonight. Don’t worry JJ, you will live to see another day,” she said, turning towards her friend with her hands full of shots and a large smile. “Now two quick shots each for us ladies and then we have to go out to the Uber.”

Penelope and Garcia clinked one shot glass together and then the other, downing both tiny cups with a grimace as Spencer looked on trying not to laugh.

JJ shook her head as the burning liquid went down her throat and turned towards her friends. Time to start what is sure to be an interesting night.

“Okay, let’s go.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Whose house is this again?” Spencer asked, looking up at the two-floored house that their Uber stopped in front of.

“To be completely honest with you guys, I have no idea. I heard about it from a friend who heard about it from a classmate who was invited by a friend of one of the football players.” Penelope said plainly, piling out of the back seat of the small car behind Spencer.

“Garcia, you don’t know whose- AH!” Spencer’s questioning of Penelope’s ways of being invited to the party was cut short as JJ flopped out of the car, tripping on the curb and grabbing onto Spencer.

“Shush, Spence, where’s your sense of adventure?” JJ mumbled into his shoulder she was clinging onto after her fall.

“Yours would be in the same place if you hadn’t had so much to drink already! Garcia, I told you it was too much!”

“Enough of your married couple bickering with Pen, let’s go dance and have some fun!”

JJ, with the liquid courage pumping through her veins ridding any anxieties she had before leaving, led her two friends up the steps and into the front door of the house they had stopped at. As she opened the door, loud music flooded their eardrums and the scent of various perfumes and beer spilled out, filling their noses. The party was already in full swing.

The three friends made their way through the mass of people towards the nearest open space which happened to be a section of wall in the living room, only being able to fit in the crowded room with Spencer and Penelope leaning against the wall with JJ standing facing them with her back to the room. They looked around, trying to find a familiar face amongst the crowd but coming to the realization that there were only people they hardly knew from sharing classes with them. While looking, Penelope noticed something happening over JJ’s shoulder.

“JJ, don’t freak out, but right now Derek Morgan, also known as the only man I want in my dreams, is staring right at you”

“Umm, you mean the football player? Our quarterback?” JJ said, trying to recall in her slightly buzzed mind. She glanced over her shoulder quickly and confirmed it. She saw Derek Morgan standing in a group of four with someone she recognized as Aaron Hotchner, another football player, and Aaron’s girlfriend, Haley. She also saw a girl she didn’t recognize standing with her back towards her. She risked another quick look back and ended up looking right into the eyes of Derek, who greeted her with a giant smirk.

“Pen, he noticed me looking at him. Oh god, save me.”

Penelope responded by laughing at the scared blondes face with Spencer.

“JJ, I don’t want to alarm you, but uh, he’s starting to walk over here,” Spencer said to her, hardly getting the words out due to his amount of laughter at his friend’s despair.

“Fuck I’m too drunk for this,” JJ mumbled under her breath before taking a gulp of her drink, only having a second to collect her spinning thoughts when she felt a tap on her back.

JJ spun around, almost tripping over herself again. After turning she had to wait a moment for her eyes to uncross to see none other than Derek standing right in front of her.

“Hey, I’m Derek. I don’t think I know you, can I get your name?” the boy said, looking down at her to be able to meet her eyes.

“Well hello there Derek, I am Penelope Garcia, Goddess of the Universe. Oh, and that’s Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau. Can we help you with something?” Penelope said, getting right into protective mode for her more-than-a-little-tipsy friend.

“Calm down, baby girl. I just wanted to learn blondie’s name and learn why I haven’t seen her around before.”

“As much as I want you to call me baby girl again,” Penelope started, “my lovely girl here is off-limits, at least for tonight. Tonight is more of a getting-too-drunk-to-stand-and-falling-asleep-in-the-comfort-of-her-own-bathroom kind of night. If you want to hit on her I’m sorry but it will have to wait.”

At Penelope’s last statement, Derek started to laugh. Not a disappointed or upset laugh of a guy who had just been rejected, but a genuine laugh that made the trio share a puzzled look. They all looked at the boy who had walked over to them for some explanation, but he just continued laughing.

“I may not be the best at social situations sometimes, but I am actually quite smart and I’m sure I would at least understand why something Garcia just said would be perceived as funny by you, a star quarterback who essentially just got rejected. Why are you laughing?” Spencer asked the still laughing Derek.

“Man, I’m sorry, I should explain. I’m not hitting on her. Well, I am, but not for me.”

“What?” JJ asked. “What do you mean? I really have no idea what you're saying right now and I don't think it's just because of the alcohol.”

“I’m not hitting on you. My friend thinks you’re hot and she wouldn’t come over here because her drunk ass would fall on the way over so I wanted to come over and see if you want to join us drinking over there.” Derek said, pointing over to his three friends on the other side of the room.

“Woah, hold on there sex-on-legs. You said she?” Garcia repeated with a smirk, slowly glancing at JJ.

At the mention of the fact that the person wishing to hit on her was a girl, JJ immediately felt her heart race. Her thoughts about girls were only something she has brought up to Spencer and Penelope a few times, never daring to tell anyone else. Growing up she had quite a few girl crushes but didn’t let anyone know about them. Growing up in a small town didn’t exactly foster the best environment for things like that. When she started to date Will, she pushed those feelings aside and hoped that she could be happy with him, but it ultimately led to their breakup. Since the breakup, Penelope had been subtly dropping hints that JJ should finally start exploring that side of herself because she could, as she has said many times before, “sense the gay on her from a mile away.”

“JJ, you okay there? If you’re having a gay panic at the thought of having a girl be interested in you we can have Derek’s friend resuscitate you.” Penelope said, waving her hands in front of JJ’s face. When JJ looked at her with a look that could only describe as terrified, Penelope laced her fingers in JJ’s and turned to Spencer.

“Reid, stay here with Derek for a moment, JJ and I need to have some girl talk real quick.”

As soon as Penelope got JJ out of earshot from the boys, JJ started rambling in her still somewhat tipsy state.

“God, Pen, I can’t do this. Oh my gosh. Here I am, actually having a real-life girl be interested in me, and I am still tripping over myself and slurring and oh god what if she’s really pretty and WHAT IF SHE WANTS ME TO DO THINGS WITH HER AND-“

“JJ! Calm yourself, will you?” Penelope said, bringing the panicking blonde in for a quick hug. “All he said was this girl was kind of interested in you, no one is proposing to you or wanting to do things. Well, maybe she does but you are clearly too drunk for that tonight and we haven’t had a bird and the bees talk yet.”

JJ calmed down minutely at her friend's words and had another swig of her water bottle to hopefully calm her nerves. She turned to Penelope and slowly nodded, trying to wrap her head around the situation and hoping for some guidance.

“Here’s what we are going to do: We are going to walk back over to Derek, act like you didn’t just have a meltdown, ask to meet his friend, and take it from there. Okay? A completely lowkey situation.”

“Pen, I hope you’re right,” JJ said as Penelope slowly led her back over to Spencer and Derek.

But now, another person was standing with them. The unknown person turned around, looking at JJ’s face with kind eyes and a smirk.

“Hey, I’m Emily. I'm the girl who thinks you're hot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodnight, JJ. I’m glad I met you. You better call me in the morning so I can hear about how hungover you are.”   
> “Goodnight, Em. I’ll make sure I do that.”  
> JJ smiled the whole way home.

“Hey, I’m Emily. I’m the girl who thinks you’re hot.”

Ten small words and a small smirk and JJ’s brain had short-circuited. She could immediately feel her already red face from the alcohol growing redder. 

The girl was slightly taller than her, with medium-length curling dark brown hair. She wore a red crop top with ripped black skinny jeans that perfectly complemented her porcelain skin, all brought together with a pair of black combat boots. All JJ could think of was how beautiful she was.

“Oh, um. Hi,” JJ said, snapping out of her trance. “I’m JJ.”

“Wow, you’re even cuter up close,” Emily said looking right into JJ’s eyes, stepping closer to her.

At that point, Derek put his arm around Emily and pulled her back to him.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s had a little too much to drink and also has no shame.”

“Shut up, Morgan,” Emily said, looking from Derek and then back to JJ, very clearly giving her body a once over. “Even sober I’d see she’s hot.”

At this comment, Penelope couldn’t contain her laughter, or glee, at the situation anymore. She burst out laughing, mainly at JJ’s shocked face because of the girl’s boldness. She had to shut it down quickly, though, due to the glare JJ had started to aim her way.

“It is very obvious who you’re over here for, but I’m going to introduce myself anyway. I’m Penelope, also known as the best person you’ll probably ever meet and the best friend of Jayje’s who you need to impress before you have a chance with her.” She looked back and forth between the two girls, trying to determine how she felt about this after the shock factor had worn off. Her eyes landed on Emily’s and she gave the brunette a wide smile. “Although, I think I like you already, just based on how much you’ve made her blush.”

“Penelope, I’d choose whatever you say next wisely. I think JJ might punch you.” Spencer laughed, looking over at his embarrassed friend.

They were interrupted by a shout from across the room.

“Morgan, you guys are going to ditch me for the night just because Emily is a perv?”

“Oh shit, I forgot about Hotch. You guys want to join us over there? I know he said something earlier about wanting to play a drinking game.” Derek asked the three, pointing over his shoulder to where Aaron was sitting with his girlfriend on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

“We’d love to,” JJ said, after looking at her two friends for approval, just happy that the attention was off her now so she can try to get her blush and pounding heart to calm down. 

The group of new friends started to make their way across the room to Hotch, with Emily hanging towards the back of the group to walk in step with JJ. JJ’s breath hitched as she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist from the right side, and she turned to look at the girl walking next to her. She was greeted with a smirk from behind a curtain of flowing brown hair. The hand on her hip squeezed, and then she felt the warmth leave almost as soon as it had gotten there. The brunette stepped in front of her to squeeze through the crowd of people making a barrier in front of where their friends were and when she turned back to make sure JJ was following her, JJ was met with a wink that left her feeling dazed.

“Hi guys, I’m Aaron Hotchner, and this is my girlfriend, Haley. It’s nice to meet you, despite you making my friends leave us over here by ourselves.” Aaron said with a playful smile.

“You can blame our girl JJ here, your friend Emily seems to be very interested in her,” Garcia responded, pointing at JJ who began to blush again. By this time her buzz was wearing off and she was desperate to start drinking again to help to calm some of the fire in her nerves.

“So, what’s this I heard about a drinking game?” she asked the boy sitting on the couch with his girlfriend.

“Well, Em and Morgan wanted to play ride the bus if you guys are up for that, I’m not sure how drunk you want to get but that’ll get you hammered.”

“Yes, please, lots of drinking sounds good to me.” JJ blurted out. All she could focus on was the brunette standing next to her and how whenever JJ spoke, she stared at her intently, almost as if looking right into her. Alcohol sounded like a good plan. Penelope and Derek agreed to play, and after Spencer explained how he was playing the parent of the group for the night, they looked at Emily for her answer.

“As long as I get to have JJ sitting next to me, I’m down for anything,” Emily said, sending a smile at JJ that made her knees feel weak.

Penelope looked at her friend with a shit-eating grin and then turned to Emily.

“I wasn’t planning on letting her sit anywhere else.”

They all got settled on the L-shaped couch as Aaron got the cards set up and Derek poured everyone a drink of vodka and cranberry juice.

Emily leaned over so only JJ could hear what she said. 

“I hope you can handle your drinks- Derek hasn’t exactly mastered the ratios yet.”

“To be completely honest with you,” JJ started with a small laugh, “I really can’t. Hence why Pen is hardly drinking and Spence isn’t drinking at all. Someone needs to make sure I make it to bed.”

Emily leaned even closer to JJ until the blonde could feel her warm breath against her ear.

“Don’t worry. Until then, I’ll take great care of you.”

JJ felt a shiver run through her at the girl’s words and how close she was to her. How is she going to be able to handle this all night without going crazy?

The group took turns guessing cards with Aaron dealing. JJ was getting extremely unlucky and had to drink every single turn. By the time she had to go through the long line of cards she had less than half of her large drink left and was starting to move past tipsy into drunk again. The only other one who was seeming to have to drink was Emily, and she was only just starting to seem maybe half as drunk as JJ was. Damn being a lightweight, JJ thought.

“I’m going to go walk Haley out, her ride is here. Someone want to deal her out for me?” Aaron asked, standing up.

“I’ll do it,” Emily said smiling, grabbing the cards from him from across the table. “Ready to drink a lot, JJ?”

“God, I already have, but yeah, bring it on,” She said, hoping her bad luck didn’t continue or else she was going to have some trouble walking in a straight line when she gets up.

“Okay, based on how JJ has been doing with this game so far, we are going to be here forever. Jayje, I’m just going to assume Spence and I will have to drag your beautiful self home soon after this,” Penelope said knowing how her friend’s tolerance was.

After a few times of going down the line of cards trying to guess higher or lower, the rest of the group had started to lose focus and switched to talking to each other. Emily kept dealing out cards for JJ as her drink got lower and lower.

“How are you feeling?” Emily asked the blonde.

“Well, I’m going cross-eyed, my tongue feels fat, and I still can’t get through these damn cards. So I’m feeling like soon someone is going to need to help me with my walking skills.”

Emily continued to deal out the cards but shifted her focus more towards the blonde next to her.

“How come I haven’t seen you around here before?” Emily asked before taking a large gulp of her drink. It made sense to JJ why she had never seen her. Emily seemed to be into the partying aspect of college and she had been too busy studying and trying to maintain her relationship last year to go out anywhere.

“Why, are you here a lot? Whose house is this anyway? Spence and I kind of just went along with Penelope, which is clearly turning out well.”

“Oh, you don’t know?” Emily said. “This is my place. Well, Morgan and Hotch live here too. Want a tour once you finally finish this?”

“Oh, yeah, we could do that,” JJ replied a little hesitantly. It isn’t that she didn’t want to, but her increasing alcohol levels were making her stare at Emily more and more and she didn’t think time alone with her would help that factor.

They went through the line three more times with no luck. By this time, JJ had one sip of her drink left in her cup and was dreading the thought of having to get another.

“I’ll make a deal with you- do a shot with me and we can end this. Sorry babe, but this is definitely not your type of game.” Emily said resting her hand on JJ’s knee.

JJ immediately agreed, ready to finish the game that her friends had long abandoned.

“Please, save me from this horror.”

“I’d save you any time,” Emily said to the blonde as she stood up, winking at her as she went to the kitchen to grab their shots.

Penelope noticed Emily stand up and turned to face an open-mouthed JJ.

“Are you good over there? How’s the whole lesbian-hitting-on-you situation going?”

“My mind is only occupied by one thought right now.”

“And what is that my dear?” Penelope asked amusedly.

“I think I really really want to-“

At that moment, Emily arrived back with two shot glasses, a bottle of tequila, two lime wedges, and a tiny bowl of salt.

“What do you want to do, JJ?” Emily asked with a smirk, almost certain the other girl was talking about her based on the blush she saw on her face.

“Um, I just really want to take this shot, that’s all.” Hopefully, Emily wasn’t trying to fill in the blanks herself. All JJ can think about is her soft-looking lips and how much she wants to kiss them.

Emily placed the small glasses on the table and filled them with a generous amount of tequila. JJ raised her hand into her mouth and gently licked the side of it to allow the salt to stick to it. After pouring salt on it and being satisfied with the amount, she looked at Emily. She was immediately captivated by what she saw. Emily had raised her arm up to her mouth and gently sucked at the skin on the inside of her wrist. Her eyes met with the blue ones that were watching her and JJ saw her smile around her skin, releasing it with a soft pop.

“JJ?” Emily said but was only met by the blue eyes still staring at her mouth. “JJ, salt?”

“Fuck. Yeah, my bad... I zoned out for a second.” She reached into the salt dish and pinched some, dropping it over the wet reddened skin on Emily’s wrist.

“Yeah, you did,” Emily said as she reached forward to grab the shot glasses and lime wedges. JJ couldn’t see her mouth at that point but she could hear the smile in the dark-haired girl’s voice.

Emily handed JJ her shot glass and lime and turned so she was cross-legged on the couch, facing her.

“Ready?”

JJ nodded and raised her hand to her lips, making sure to gather all the salt in her mouth as Emily did the same. They clinked the small glasses together, raised them, and downed the liquid. They then both popped the lime wedges in their mouths, giggling at the faces each of them had pulled at the bitter drink.

“Wanna come see my room? It’s right up the stairs,” Emily asked JJ. “Best place in the house. Plus, it’ll be quiet so we can actually talk. And don’t worry, I truly do mean just talk.”

“If you think you can get me up the stairs without injury, sure,” JJ said with a smile. She really did want to get to know the beautiful girl sat next to her, and it made her heart soar to know the girl wanted to get to know her too. “Let me just tell Pen and Spence where I am.”

JJ stood up on wobbly feet so she could stand in front of her friends to see them properly. They were in the middle of discussing the football team with Derek and Aaron.

“Hey guys, I um,” she started, wondering how to say this in a way that wasn't going to sound like she was about sleep with Emily.

“What’s up my angel? Are you ready to leave?” Penelope asked.

“Yeah, Jayje, don’t think we didn’t see you trip a little bit walking over here,” Spencer said with a wide grin on his face.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Emily wants to show me her room upstairs.”

Penelope’s eyes darted to the other end of the couch and looked right at Emily.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Emily said, noticing Penelope’s protective stare, “it’s just to talk, we’re both definitely too drunk for anything else.”

“Okay, fine, but absolutely no funny business, or I will have Derek break your door down for me and I will attack you.”

“I promise, no funny business,” Emily replied with a smile, finding her protectiveness over her friend adorable.

Emily and JJ started to walk away towards the stairs, JJ in front, with Emily on steadier feet than JJ but not necessarily steady. Emily put her hands on JJ’s hips to help steady her. She then leaned forward, getting close enough so the blonde could hear her low whisper.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to do anything though. Maybe another time.”

JJ let out a quiet gasp at the words and hoped the sounds of the people around her drowned it out so the girl behind her didn’t hear. The pair got to the base of the stairs and made their trek up, with JJ tripping over a couple of steps and almost losing her footing completely. When they got to the top, Emily passed JJ and walked down the right side of the hallway to the door at the end.

“Well, here it is,” Emily said opening her door. The room was plain, with white walls and a large bed with white pillows and a fluffy white comforter on it pushed against the middle of the back wall. The floor was a dark hardwood, contrasting from the light grey carpet in the hallways. The thing that caught JJ’s eyes were the bookcases lining one of the side walls, filled with books and CDs in multiple languages. On the ceiling slant heading towards the left of the room was a large skylight. JJ walked over to the bed to sit on the edge, too dizzy to keep standing.

“The room itself isn’t much, but I wanted to show you something. Sweatshirt or jacket?”

“Huh?”

“Would you rather wear a sweatshirt or a jacket?” Emily repeated. She walked over to a sliding closet door and pulled out a black leather jacket and a black crewneck.

“Um, sweatshirt, I guess? I’m not cold though.”

Emily tossed JJ the black crewneck and walked over to the desk that was in the corner of the room and grabbed the chair from it. She pulled the chair over to underneath the skylight and hopped on it, pushing the window open. JJ just stared at her as she did it, her shirt riding up across her pale skin and hypnotizing her. Emily’s skin on her stomach and under her chest looked soft, almost begging to be touched.

“Stop staring at me and put the sweatshirt on, then I’ll help you up. Unless you need help putting the sweatshirt on too,” Emily said with a laugh.

Blushing over being caught, JJ pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Because of Emily’s slight height advantage, it was big on her, so she rolled the sleeves a couple of times so they weren’t flapping around. She walked over to where Emily was standing under the window, feeling the cool almost-fall breeze blow through the room.

“If you’re thinking I’m going to be able to sit on a roof without falling in this state, I think you are extremely mistaken.” JJ slurred out to the girl.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold you the whole time. Hop up on the chair, okay?”

Emily held her hand out for JJ to grab. JJ took off her heels and took Emily’s hand. She inched closer to the chair, slowly pulling both legs up on it until she was standing. She turned around to face the window and got tangled in her feet, losing her balance. Emily quickly wrapped her arms around her legs, laughing.

“Okay, I had been just trying to make a move on you but I will definitely be holding onto you the whole time.”

JJ rolled her eyes and steadied herself, placing her hands on the roof surrounding the sides of the window. Emily moved closer and encouraged her to place her foot in her hands to give herself a boost. JJ successfully got up but didn’t dare to move as she was afraid of falling over her drunk self again. In what seemed like half a second, Emily had the jacket on and was up on the roof, along with a bottle of whiskey. JJ started making a motion to move over to give Emily room to sit next to her but was interrupted.

“No way, the last thing I need you to do is fall off the roof. Stay there.” Emily said, climbing over her. She settled down on the other side of JJ and opened up the bottle and took a large gulp from it.

“How on Earth are you able to drink so much and feel nothing? We have had almost the same things all night.” JJ asked her, grabbing the bottle.

“Because I, unlike some pretty blondes I know, actually have a tolerance,” Emily answered. “Now drink up. Before you and Penelope came over to Derek and me, Spencer was explaining how tonight was about making it so you can’t see straight.”

JJ lifted the bottle to take a sip, noticing how Emily kept her eyes trained on her throat as she drank. The alcohol went down quickly, warming her as it went down, a nice contrast to the cool air.

“So, JJ,” Emily said, “tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know? Unfortunately, there isn’t much interesting about me.”

“I doubt that.”

“Really, there isn’t. I grew up in a small town, moved out here for college. Have a couple of friends.”

Emily laughed at that, causing JJ to look over at her. Their eyes met and for a second, JJ lost where she was. All she could see were those sparkling brown eyes, lit up only from the window to the side of them and the moon. Emily moved even closer to her so their bodies were touching and wrapped one arm around JJ’s shoulders.

“I told you I’d hold onto you,” Emily said giving her a playful smile. Their faces were impossibly close now, so close that JJ was almost afraid to breathe as if it would scare the other girl away.

“Since you can’t seem to do so, how about I tell you a bit about yourself?” Emily asked.

“If that is what would make you happy, you go for it. There isn’t much beyond what I said other than that I’m super drunk right now and falling asleep.”

“You’re beautiful. You have an amazing smile. You definitely can’t control your alcohol and it’s pretty cute.” Emily said, smiling at JJ before the smile turned into a wicked smirk. “Oh, and you’re totally into me.”

“What?” JJ sputtered out, blushing. “I’m not sure who said that but I didn’t!”

Emily laughed at JJ’s reaction and leaned into her, resting her head against soft blonde hair. She then removed her arm from behind JJ’s head and place her hand on the girl’s leg, right above her knee.

“It could just be how much you drank, but you’ve been staring at me all night now. If it makes you feel better I’ve been staring at you, too.”

Okay, so maybe she hadn’t been as subtle as she had thought with the glances she kept sneaking at the brunette. She couldn’t help it- her smile was radiant and every time she twirled her fingers through her hair she couldn’t help but look. JJ tried to muster up as much courage as she could to get through this conversation seeing as she was stuck on a roof with the girl and there was nowhere to get away from it.

Sighing, JJ finally conceded.

“Fine, you’re attractive, I think anyone with eyes could see that.”

“Well thanks, I think you’re attractive too,” Emily said, looking right into the blue eyes staring back at her. Her face started to break into a small smile. “I know I said we are too drunk for anything right now, but…I don’t think a kiss could hurt.”

Emily trailed off her sentence and leaned slightly closer to the blonde, looking at her lips. Inside, JJ was panicking. She hadn’t kissed a girl before. Logically, she knew it was no different than kissing a boy, but it felt different. Everything about Emily felt different. She hasn’t felt this comfortable with anyone she was attracted to, and no one gave her this feeling in her chest like her heart is going to burst into butterflies. But boy, did she want to kiss Emily. Especially now, with the girl leaning so close to her and the buzz of alcohol in her head and the cool air surrounding them.

She leaned forward and removed the space between them until their lips connected. Emily’s lips were soft and warm and gentle against hers and it made her want more and more. They pulled back from the kiss and Emily looked at her with questioning eyes, as a silent asking of if this was okay. JJ answered by leaning in again and connecting their lips once more, harder this time. Their lips started to move against each other in a dance for domination. She moved one hand to behind Emily’s head and tangled her fingers in the long dark strands, pulling her closer. Emily tightened her grip on JJ’s thigh, making her let out a quiet moan. Normally she would be embarrassed but she was too drunk and getting too turned on to care. JJ tried to pull Emily’s body closer to her with her other arm when Emily went to pull away.

“Fucking hell,” Emily breathed out. “I don’t want to stop but we shouldn’t do much more with you still barely able to hold yourself upright.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” JJ said, trying to catch her breath. At that moment, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She unlocked the screen to find three unread texts from Penelope.

PENELOPE @ JJ// Hey are you coming down soon? Reid is getting tired and I want to make sure you haven’t been kidnapped

PENELOPE @ JJ// Do I need to come up there and separate you two cause I definitely will

PENELOPE @ JJ// ANSWER ME OR I’M MAKING DEREK KICK THE DOOR DOWN

“Oh shit,” JJ said as she tilted the screen towards Emily so she could see the texts.

“I guess we should head back down then, I don’t want my door broken.”

The two girls separated from each other and made their way back into Emily’s room. Emily hopped down first and stood under the window to grab JJ by the waist and help her down. They both stood on the small chair with Emily’s arms around her waist, faces a mere inch from each other. Reluctantly, they stepped down from the chair and started to head out of Emily’s room.

They made their way downstairs and found that most people had already left the house for the night. They were greeted by smirks from their friends, which they both responded to with glares. JJ went with her friends to the door when Emily stopped her.

“Oh, right, I should probably give you your sweatshirt,” JJ said, moving to take it off.

“No, you look cute in it. I just wanted your phone so I can give you my number.” Emily replied with a warm smile.

JJ handed Emily her phone and Emily put her number in the contacts and reached around JJ to slip it in her pocket.

“Come on, Jayje, the Uber is here,” she heard Penelope call out to her from the front door.

“Alright, I have to go,” JJ said to Emily, with an apologetic smile on her face.

“Goodnight, JJ. I’m glad I met you. You better call me in the morning so I can hear about how hungover you are.”

“Goodnight, Em. I’ll make sure I do that.”

JJ smiled the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around two o'clock the following afternoon when JJ finally woke up. They got home much later than they intended last night, and by the time JJ arrived back at the apartment with Penelope and Spencer, she felt nauseous from all of the alcohol she had consumed. The first two hours home after the party for Penelope and JJ were spent in JJ’s bathroom, with JJ curled up in a ball in the corner and Penelope taking care of her. Eventually, the spinning in her mind stopped and JJ was finally able to go to bed.

She stretched across her bed, and her headache made itself known. Reaching over to her side table, she grabbed the water bottle and aspirin that Penelope had left the night before and took a generous dose. Stumbling out of bed, she headed into the kitchen to see her friends and find out just how bad she was last night. It’s not that she didn’t remember everything that happened, but some of the memories were foggy.

“Good morning my angel!” Penelope sang from the chair she was perched upon at the kitchen counter.

“Hey, Penelope, not that I’m not happy to see you but can we quiet it down a little? I feel like there’s a stake going through my forehead.” JJ replied with a groan and sat on the couch next to Spencer. “Hey, Spence.”

“Good morning, JJ. You definitely had a fun night.” He said with a smile while trying to brush the blonde’s hair out of her face with his fingers.

“Really? Cause I feel like I was hit by a bus.”

“I will make you an amazing breakfast and get you all cozy with a movie if you tell me about your night with the wonderful Emily!” Penelope told JJ and started to reach into the cupboards for pancake mix and a pan. She wanted to get all of the details last night, but JJ was half asleep for the majority of the way home.

Just at the mention of her name, JJ felt a smile come to her face. Emily. Her mind was flooded with flashes of dark brown hair and soft lips.

“Something totally happened last night, don’t think I don’t see that little smirk on your face! Spill the details!”

“I agree with Garcia,” Spencer said. “You were smiling the entire way home, even though you were falling asleep on my arm.”

“We went up on the roof through the window in her room. We just talked a bit and drank and then, well, we kissed.”

“WHAT?! You kissed? Who made the first move? Was it just a small kiss or a full-on makeout? I knew something had happened when you weren’t answering me, there was no way you were both going up there without something happening and-“

“Penelope, calm down before you have a heart attack,” JJ said laughing at her friend’s outburst. “She kind of made the first move. It was really gentle at first and then it wasn’t and I mean, wow. It was amazing. It may have just been the alcohol but I’m pretty sure I was seeing stars.”

“Have you texted her yet?” Spencer asked.

“Um, well, no. I haven’t.”

“Jennifer Jareau, you have a hot girl who clearly wants you and you haven’t texted her yet? What is wrong with you?” Penelope said scoldingly.

It’s not that JJ didn’t want to talk to Emily again, because she did. She was worried that the entire night between the two of them was a result of Emily being drunk. She was afraid that she was just some girl that Emily had fun with for a night and wouldn’t want to see again.

“Yeah, that’s a good question. I’ll text her now.” JJ said pulling out her phone from her sweatpants pocket.

JJ @ EMILY// Hey, it’s JJ 😊 I thought you’d want to know that I surprisingly didn’t die last night, although it totally feels like I did

“What if she doesn’t answer?” she asked her friends. She had such a nice time with Emily last night and now that she was sobered up all she could think about as the possibility of rejection.

“Did you not see her staring at you the whole night with those bedroom eyes? It’s obvious she wants you, and even Derek said that he hasn’t seen her that into a girl.” Penelope said rolling her eyes at the mere suggestion of the other girl not being into JJ. It seemed that it was very obvious to everyone except for JJ.

As Penelope was bringing the first few pancakes over on a plate, JJ’s phone buzzed.

EMILY @ JJ// Morning beautiful. I thought you actually did die seeing as it’s almost 3 now

EMILY @ JJ// I’m glad you didn’t though, I think we might have some unfinished business 😉

Penelope leaned over JJ’s shoulder to look at the messages after setting the plate down.

“You can’t look at that and tell me she wants nothing to do with you.”

“You should invite her over,” Spencer suggested. “As much fun as you had last night, it would be nice to hang out without alcohol involved. And without you tripping over yourself every five minutes.”

“Only if I can invite her friends too and you guys will be here. I am way too nervous to hang out with her alone.” JJ said.

“Fine, but only as long as you invite Derek. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing him again.” Garcia agreed with a sigh.

JJ @ EMILY// We are going to just hang out around the apartment in sweatpants today and maybe watch some movies if you want to join? Derek Aaron and Haley can come too!

EMILY @ JJ// Someone’s eager to see me 😉 we will definitely be there (except for Haley cause her and Hotch are fighting yet again)

JJ texted back the address to the apartment, telling them to come around five and to wear comfy clothes, and felt a smile begin to spread over her face at the thought of getting to see Emily again.

“They’ll be here in a couple of hours.” She told Penelope and Spencer.

JJ walked into her room to get ready for their arrival. She wanted to take a nap but knew she had to shower and clean before having people over. Hopefully, the shower will wake her up and chase away the dull headache she still has.

She stepped into her bathroom and turned the shower on, beginning to get undressed. She set out towels as the steam began to fill the small room. Entering the shower, she felt the hot water melt away some of her anxieties about seeing Emily again. She began to think about the brunette as she washed her hair.

She’d never met anyone like her before. She definitely hasn’t seen anyone as pretty as her, but it extends far past that. In past relationships, even the semi-serious one with Will, JJ had felt something had been missing. She liked the guys she dated enough, but never enough to feel that spark. With Emily, she felt it over and over again. When she first saw her, when she first said her name, when she first put her arm around her, when they first kissed. Around Emily, JJ had felt constant butterflies in her stomach and had a constant pounding in her chest. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time.

Rinsing out her hair and washing her body, JJ finished her shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back into her room. She grabbed a pair of underwear and socks along with a sports bra from her drawers and headed over to the closet to pick out something to wear. JJ told Emily and her friends to wear comfy clothes, but she still wants to look nice. She finally settled on a pair of grey sweatpants that cinched around the ankles and put on Emily’s black crewneck that she had worn home the night before. JJ then walked into the living room to clean with Penelope and Spencer and make sure everything was set before people came over. 

Time passed quickly, and JJ was startled by a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock on the stove, she saw that it said 5:06 and realized it must be their guests. Giving Penelope a panicked look, JJ was shoved towards the door by her friend. She unlocked it and opened it to a smiling Derek, Aaron, and Emily.

“Hey, guys. It’s nice to see you again, especially now that I am now aware of what I’m doing,” JJ said with a smile. “Come on in!”

“Why? We liked drunk JJ; we were even thinking about making bets on how long it took you to faceplant.” Derek said laughing as he stepped inside the door.

“Unfortunately, drunk JJ leads to hungover JJ who is still currently recovering.”

“I’m sorry about Haley, by the way. I promise it isn’t because of you guys or not wanting to come over, she currently hates me.” Aaron told JJ, a little embarrassed.

JJ gave the boy a reassuring smile as he passed by her to greet her roommates. Emily was the last through the door and stopped in front of JJ.

“Hey, Emily Prentiss at your service. Nice sweatshirt.” Emily said, giving JJ a huge grin.

Emily wore a pair of leggings and a large blue sweatshirt with a pair of black vans. She had no makeup on, a large contrast to the night before. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Even dressed down, she looked absolutely gorgeous to JJ.

“Hey, Emily,” JJ said with a soft smile. Just by looking at the brunette’s bright eyes, she felt her heart race. How did this girl have such an effect on her?

“What movie do you guys want to watch?” JJ heard Penelope ask from over her shoulder. “I know you probably weren’t planning on doing much watching, but alas, there are four other people in the room, and I would much rather listen to a movie than you two smacking lips and I am sure they would agree.”

“Pen, I specifically told you to not embarrass me earlier,” JJ said, feeling her face heat up.

“It’s out of love my sweet.”

The three girls walked over to join the boys in the living room. Penelope sat with Derek and Aaron on the large couch and Spencer sat in the chair, leaving Emily and JJ to sit on the small reclining couch. After at least five minutes of debate, they eventually settled on watching Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.

Penelope turned off the lights in the living room except for the string lights wrapped around the perimeter of the ceiling, leaving the room in a warm glow. Emily reached over to the basket next to her and grabbed a blanket.

“Want to share?” She asked offering the blanket to JJ. JJ nodded, and Emily spread the large blanket over both of them. The girls both reclined their seats and turned their attention towards the movie. About five minutes in, JJ realized that it was going to be difficult to focus.

She tried to pay attention to the movie, it was one of her favorites, but she just couldn’t. Her senses were filled with Emily. JJ could smell her shampoo, a nice clean scent, and all JJ could feel is how the outside of her leg was pressed against the other girls. She decided to try to sneak a glance at Emily in the low light of the room, but when she turned her head, Emily was already looking at her.

She felt Emily’s hand move under the blanket. It landed briefly on her thigh and squeezed it. JJ felt her breath catch at the motion. Emily then moved her hand to JJ’s arm above the blanket, pulled it under, and caught JJ’s hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. JJ couldn’t help but smile at the sweet gesture.

She then felt her phone buzz from its place on the arm of the couch.

PENELOPE @JJ// That blanket moving over there better be innocent

PENELOPE @ JJ// Or not. Get it girly

Emily started to laugh under her breath at the messages on JJ’s phone, JJ being too slow to cover them when the brunette glanced over.

“Come here.” JJ heard in her ear in a small whisper. “You can lean on me if you want.”

Heart pounding, JJ slowly leaned over and rested her head on Emily’s shoulder, hand still wrapped in hers. She curled up into her side and could hardly believe that this was happening. She tried to focus on the movie at this point but felt herself start to doze off; she was completely relaxed and content leaning on Emily. She decided it would be safe to close her eyes for a few minutes. The last thing she felt was a pair of soft lips pressed against her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

JJ woke up to the sound of a door closing.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Emily said as she brushed the hair from JJ’s face.

JJ picked her head up off of Emily’s shoulder and looked around. The movie’s credits were paused on the TV and Spencer, Penelope, Derek, and Aaron weren’t there. Adjusting her eyes to the bright light coming from the TV, JJ looked at Emily as she stretched her back out.

“Where is everyone? How long have I been sleeping?” She asked.

“The movie ended about ten minutes ago. They went to go order some pizza to bring back, we didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Emily. I didn’t mean to sleep through the entire thing.” JJ said a little bashfully. She invited this amazing girl over to watch a movie and slept through it. Of course. _There goes that chance_ she thought.

“It’s okay!” Emily said to JJ, grabbing her hand from her lap and squeezing it reassuringly. “You obviously needed it.”

JJ then felt a hand on her cheek and turned her head towards Emily. Emily gave her a quick kiss on her other cheek, so light that if JJ’s eyes hadn’t been open, she was sure she would have missed it.

“You also look very cute when you sleep so I don’t mind.” JJ felt her face flush as she heard the words.

“So, um,” JJ started, feeling a little awkward under the girl’s gaze. Emily was looking at her with eyes that could only be described as loving. “What would you like to do while we wait? For them to get back, I mean.”

“Now JJ,” Emily said with a smirk as she leaned towards the blonde. “What are you implying?”

JJ playfully shoved her back against the side of the couch, laughing.

“My gosh Emily, I meant if you wanted to sit and talk or play a game or something, nothing like that! I think the last thing I want is to be walked in on by both of our roommates.” JJ said still laughing at the brunette’s antics.

“And if they weren’t coming back here?” JJ shook her head, trying to look annoyed at the question by rolling her eyes, but failing due to the smile on her face.

“You’re impossible.”

“Thanks, I try. How about we talk? We haven’t had much of a chance to do that, at least not sober.”

“That works for me. What do you like to do in your free time?” JJ asked. She really didn’t know much about Emily, except that she was insanely attractive and constantly made her feel like no one else could.

“A lot of times I watch Morgan and Hotch play video games. I like to read I guess.”

JJ flashed back to Emily’s room with the large bookcases lining the wall.

“What’s your favorite book?”

“Slaughterhouse Five, it’s by Kurt Vonne-“

“I’m sorry, did you just say Slaughterhouse Five? As in nerdy sci-fi book Slaughterhouse Five that Spencer tried to get me to read?” JJ asked, her face turning amused.

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?”

“No, not at all,” JJ said laughing. “I just didn’t expect the hot mysterious Emily Prentiss who I would let do literally anything to me would be into something so dorky!”

“Let do literally anything to you?”

“I, well, um-“ JJ managed to stammer out before they heard a key slide into the lock of the door.

“You better get back to me on that one, JJ,” Emily said teasingly. 

“Hi, Jayje. You slept through the entire movie!” Spencer said to her as he opened the door for everyone.

“Yeah, Spence, my hangover got the best of me today I think.”

The rest of them piled into the apartment, their arms loaded up with pizzas and drinks. They all sat around the table that was between the kitchen and the living room. Falling into a comfortable conversation, they sat and ate their dinner.

JJ was glad she was making more friends or at least thought she was. She didn’t know them personally too well, but they got along well and made her laugh. Aaron was very sweet, and Derek was such a gentleman to her. And then of course there was Emily, who she hardly knew yet already swept her off of her feet. They all got along well with her roommates, too. Already, she could tell this year was going to be far better than the last. She couldn’t stop smiling all throughout dinner.

The six of them finished eating, almost completing the two large pizzas they had gotten. JJ looked over at Emily as the girl stood up and stretched. Emily pulled her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a light grey tank top underneath. JJ’s head was spinning as she looked at her. The movement of pulling the shirt over her head had shown her arm muscles, small but definitely there. JJ couldn’t help but imagine those strong arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. She let her eyes graze down Emily’s neck to her chest. Her tank top was low cut and JJ stared at the top of her bra that peeked over her shirt. She heard Emily clear her throat and snatched her head up.

Emily was staring right at her and JJ felt her cheeks burn. She quickly looked at her friends around the table, but luckily, they were caught up in conversation and hadn’t noticed the exchange. She looked back again and saw Emily’s smile slowly grow bigger.

“JJ, want to show me your room?” Emily asked trying to keep her grin under control. “You’ve seen mine, it’s only fair.”

“Yeah, sure,” JJ said breathlessly.

The two walked down the short hallway into JJ’s room, ignoring the stares that followed them as they left the table.

They entered JJ’s room wordlessly and JJ shut the door behind them. She turned around to face Emily and as soon as she did, she was met with a pair of lips crashing against hers.

JJ let herself be pushed up against the back of the door by the other girl and relaxed into the kiss. She felt Emily’s arms wrap around her waist and her hands rest on her lower back. JJ reached up to Emily’s face and put her hand on the back of her head, tangling it in her dark hair. The kiss was intensified, both of the girls trying to pull the other closer, their tongues now dancing around each other in their mouths. After a moment, Emily pulled back from JJ, taking a second to catch her breath. She leaned her forehead against JJ’s and JJ heard her speak in a hoarse whisper.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Emily leaned her head down and started kissing over JJ’s neck. JJ tilted her head back so Emily could reach more of it and couldn’t contain her moan as Emily bit down, sucking lightly at the skin at the side of her neck.

“Fuck, Emily.”

Emily kissed her neck gently at that, trying to soothe the spot.

“As much as I want to, not tonight.” She murmured against JJ’s neck, continuing kissing it.

“Why not?” JJ asked between her stuttering breaths, trying to keep her voice level. She was nervous, sure, but she knew she wanted Emily. Emily pulled away from her neck completely and gave her a light kiss on her lips, leaving JJ following her mouth as she backed away.

“I want to take you on a proper date first.”

“Hm?” JJ said confused, still dazed from having Emily’s mouth on her.

“I’m serious,” Emily said laughing. “Jennifer Jareau, will you go on a date with me? I’m not usually one for dating people but you’re something special. I was hoping to ask in a more romantic way, but this seems close enough.”

JJ looked into Emily’s eyes and smiled, not being able to stop herself.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll go on a date with you.” She leaned forward and sealed the deal with a kiss with a smile still on her face.

“Come on, Hotch and Morgan are probably ready to go now,” Emily said walking towards the door. “And make sure your hair is covering your neck. You have a bit of a hickey, my bad.” Winking at JJ, she exited the room to go see her friends, leaving JJ standing there flustered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After the three had left, JJ was left with Spencer and Penelope to clean up the living room. As they were finishing rearranging the furniture, she decided to give them the good news.

“So, don’t freak out, but I have a date tomorrow night. With Emily.” She said beaming.

“HOW DO I NOT FREAK OUT AT THAT?” Penelope asked, yelling across the room to JJ.

“Aw, JJ! Congratulations!” Spencer said. “I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.”

“I promise I will give you all the details of how she asked tomorrow, but for now I am exhausted and need some sleep. I’m so excited though.”

Penelope practically skipped across the small room to give her friend a hug and a huge kiss on the cheek.

“I am so excited for you!” She said. “It’s very clear that she cares about you, she would NOT stop staring at you with heart eyes.”

“Thanks, Pen. Goodnight guys, I expect questions in the morning.” JJ said with a laugh.

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight my darling!” Penelope said as JJ headed down the hallway. “Nice hickey, by the way, you’re not very good at hiding it.”

JJ shut the door behind her as her face grew red.

She began getting ready for bed, changing into pajama pants and a tee-shirt. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and hopped into bed. She reached for her phone on the night table so she could text Emily goodnight, only to see that she had three texts from her.

EMILY @ JJ// [attachment]

EMILY @ JJ// I didn’t mean to leave you high and dry earlier, but this should hold you over until our date

EMILY @ JJ// Goodnight Jennifer, try not to think about me too much tonight 😉

JJ almost dropped her phone in shock. The photo Emily had sent her sent electric-like shocks straight to her core.

The picture was stunning. Emily was laying on her back on her bed, her dark hair contrasting against the white sheets. She had almost a shy smile on her face, but it was completely betrayed by her eyes. JJ could only think of the look she gave as predatory.

She only had on a black bra, lace with a tiny bow in the center. Her pale skin looked soft to the touch and JJ couldn’t help but imagine what she would feel like under her hands.

She stared at the photo, thinking about the other girl until she drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_“JJ, are you sure about this?”_

_“Yes, Em, I’m sure. Please”_

_The brunette resumed kissing her neck. They had their arms wrapped around each other, JJ’s around Emily’s waist and Emily’s holding onto JJ’s back. Emily moved her hand to the bottom of JJ’s shirt and looked in her eyes as if questioning the motion. JJ nodded, and Emily pulled her shirt off._

_Emily moved her kisses lower, down to her collarbones, and then to the top of her bra, kissing the skin that was exposed over the top of it._

_“God, Emily.”_

_“Take your shorts off.”_

_As Emily kept kissing her chest, JJ reached down and began lowering her shorts, revealing her plain black underwear._

_“You’re so beautiful,” Emily said as she reached one hand down and began playing with the top of the black fabric. JJ couldn’t help her moan at the girl’s touch, so close to where she wanted it._

_“Please.”_

_The hand dipped inside her remaining clothes and started to explore the wetness that was there._

_“Fuck, babe, you’re so wet for me.”_

_Emily began to slowly circle her clit with her fingers, eliciting soft gasps from JJ at the feeling. JJ began to buck her hips against Emily’s hand, encouraging her to go faster._

_“Oh god, Em, I-“_

JJ woke with a start, gasping for air and feeling extremely worked up. Her legs had been rubbing together and she felt so close to the edge.

With a brief thought about how this could be considered inappropriate, her and Emily hadn’t even done anything of the sort, JJ shoved her hand down her pajama pants and began rubbing fast circles over her clit. She imagined it was Emily touching her with her long, slender fingers.

It didn’t take her long to push herself over the edge, gasping out Emily’s name. Trying to catch her breath, she rolled over on her bed and grabbed her phone.

JJ @ EMILY// I tried and failed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know this took forever but college and life was railing me, sorry! Hopefully the rest of the chapters get up sooner :)

EMILY @ JJ// Oh really? You’ll have to tell me all about that later

EMILY @ JJ// BTW I’ll pick you up around 5:30, dress comfy. 😊

JJ looked at the messages on her phone again for what was probably the tenth time that hour. It had just hit five in the evening, and she couldn’t shake her nerves for the date that night.

She was wearing a pair of light wash baggy jeans along with some converse, and a plain maroon tee shirt covered by Emily’s sweatshirt. Since Emily had given it to her, JJ had hardly taken it off.

She scrolled through Instagram for a while to pass the time until she was startled by a knock on the door.

“Coming!” she yelled out as she walked towards the door, knowing who would be on the other side. She opened the door and was greeted not by the smiling face of Emily that she expected, but instead by a large bouquet of flowers.

“Emily?”

“I wasn’t entirely sure what kind of flowers you liked so I asked for whatever would look best,” Emily said, revealing her face from behind the bouquet as she handed it to JJ. “I hope you like them.”

JJ couldn’t contain her large smile as she wrapped the other girl in a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

“I love them, Emily, thank you.”

“Where’s Spencer and Penelope?” Emily asked as JJ walked to the kitchen to grab a vase for the flowers.

“They decided that since I was apparently ditching them for the night, they were going to go out for dinner,” JJ replied.

“I’d apologize for stealing you from them, but I’m really not sorry,” Emily said wrapping her arms around JJ’s waist and pressing herself up against the blonde’s back. She kissed JJ on her neck, right above the not-really-concealed mark from the night before. She then moved away towards JJ’s side and grabbed her hand now that she was done placing the flowers.

“Are you ready to go?” Emily asked smiling at JJ.

“Yeah, I think so.” She said returning Emily’s smile. “Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?”

“You’ll find out when we get there!”

The two headed out the door and down the stairs, still hand in hand. Emily walked them over to a black SUV and opened the passenger door for JJ.

“Your royal chariot awaits.”

JJ hopped into the passenger seat, admiring the interior of the car as Emily shut her door. Emily walked around the front of the car to the driver’s side and got in. Once in, she started the car up and made a motion as if to buckle her seatbelt, but suddenly stopped and turned to JJ.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to stay calm and wait and be romantic but I really can’t wait any longer. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all night and all day. Hell, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I met you.” she said to JJ, whose face turned more and more amused as she continued her sentence. “Can I PLEASE kiss you?”

“I was really hoping you would, I was too nervous to.”

“Oh thank god.”

Emily then leaned across the center console between the two seats until she met JJ’s lips halfway. JJ was instantly lost in the feeling of Emily’s lips against hers. Emily’s lips were soft yet insistent, pulling JJ in closer and deeper. Emily threaded her hand through JJ’s hair, slightly pulling on it, causing JJ to let out a small squeak. Emily started smiling into the kiss and the two girls finally parted, gasping for air.

“Now that that’s out of the way, we can head out to our date,” Emily said shooting JJ a smirk at her flushed face. JJ responded to the smirk by throwing up her middle finger at the brunette.

Emily shook her head with a smile, put the car in reverse, pulled out of her spot, and left the parking lot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About thirty minutes later, the pair arrived at their final destination. JJ’s face lit up as Emily drove them into a drive-in movie theater and paid for two tickets.

“I hope you didn’t mind but I didn’t pay attention to what movies were playing,” Emily said. “I was more focused on getting to actually talk to you and eat candy and popcorn together.”

JJ couldn’t contain her smile. She was looking forward to getting to spend a night with just Emily, no interruptions.

“That sounds perfect to me.”

Emily followed the spaced-out workers guiding her to the lot in front of the screen. She chose a spot towards the back and backed into the spot. There weren’t many people there, giving the cars enough space in between to be considered private.

After parking, JJ watched Emily leap out of the car and rush over to her door, opening it before she could even reach for it. She laughed at how Emily was clearly trying hard to impress her and didn’t understand why she was. Emily was so cool and confident and clearly out of her league, she thought.

The two walked to the trunk of the car, where Emily revealed a pile of blankets and pillows, along with bags of snacks. At seeing how much thought Emily had put into this, going as far as asking her friends what her favorite snack and drink was, she assumed, JJ was filled with glee. She grabbed Emily and pulled her back from the trunk where she was picking things up that had fallen during their ride and crashed her smiling lips into hers.

“What was that for?” Emily asked her laughing.

“For what is going to be an amazing first date,” JJ replied, grabbing her hand.

The two girls climbed into the trunk of the vehicle facing the screen as it was starting to get dark out. JJ sat on the passenger’s side and Emily on the driver’s side, both propped up on pillows against the back of the second row of seats. As they got comfy and began ripping into snacks, the movie screen lit up from the projector and the movie began to play. It was some action film neither girl found much interest in, so their attention quickly turned to each other.

“So, where are you from? How did a girl as pretty as you end up at a middle of nowhere school like here?” Emily asked JJ with a soft smile.

“You’re so lame sometimes,” JJ said rolling her eyes. “I’m from a small town near Pittsburgh, smaller than here. This is an upgrade. How about you?”

“Gotta love small towns. I’m sure you were the good-girl type that everyone adored.” With a big sigh, Emily continued on to answer JJ’s question. “I’m from everywhere, really. Most currently Virginia, but I’ve lived in France, Italy, and a few places in the Middle East. My mom is an Ambassador.”

“Oh wow. That’s a lot of moving. I’m sure that was tough on you.” JJ reached her hand out to place it over Emily’s at it’s resting place on her leg, squeezing it. Emily gave her what was almost an amused face which JJ answered with a puzzled look.

“You’re one of the only people who hasn’t gone on and on about how cool that must be,” Emily explained with a shrug. “My mom was hardly around and up until meeting Hotch and Morgan I didn’t stay many places long enough to make any real friends.”

Emily immediately looked like she regretted saying anything about the matter.

“I’m really sorry, Em. You have friends now, though, and I’ll be more than happy to try to make some of that time up to you.” JJ said seriously. JJ saw Emily start to have the hint of a blush at her words and she leaned over to kiss the pinkening skin on her cheek, feeling Emily begin to smile again against her lips.

“How about you? What is your family like?”

JJ noticed that by asking this question, Emily was trying to switch the attention from her. She let Emily do so, knowing that if the surprisingly guarded girl wanted to open up to her more, she would be there to listen.

“I lived with my mom and dad back home. Things were okay I guess.”

“No siblings like me?”

JJ took a deep breath in at this question. She should’ve expected it, she knows she should, but it always catches her by surprise.

“I um, I had a sister. Rosalyn. She passed away when I was younger.”

“Shit, JJ, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize-“

“It’s okay,” JJ said squeezing her hand reassuringly. “Really, it is. It still makes me sad sometimes, but I loved her and I know she loved me.

“If you ever need to talk about it, I hope you know you can talk to me.”

“I hope you do too,” JJ said referring to what the brunette was telling her earlier. When the brunette talked about her family, JJ could see some well-hidden pain in her eyes and wanted to be able to take it all from her.

The girls sat there smiling at each other for a moment after their confessions. JJ felt almost reassured knowing that Emily didn’t have a normal childhood. It wasn’t in the same way as her, obviously, but it was nice knowing that she wasn’t alone.

“Do your parents know you are into girls?” Emily asked with a sudden smirk on her face. “My mom knows because she caught me making out with someone while we were in Italy. She isn’t pleased, but I think she has realized that there’s no avoiding it at this point.”

“Oh, no, um, they don’t. They’ve made it pretty clear that they don’t accept people like that, the last thing I want to do is tell them.” JJ tried to shake the sad smile off of her face. “Anyways, you’re the first girl I’ve even kissed so I have never had a reason for telling them.”

“Wait. Hold up. I’m the first girl you’ve kissed?” Emily asked in shock and amusement, looking at JJ with eyebrows raised and an open mouth.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, you are. Is that okay?” JJ responded sheepishly. She was hoping it wouldn’t be a problem because of how big of a crush on Emily she had. She didn’t think it would go anywhere soon. Emily just laughed and shook her head. “What? It’s not like I haven’t done ANYTHING before, just not with girls!” JJ started, getting defensive.

“Sweet, innocent Jennifer,” Emily said still laughing. “I am going to absolutely ruin you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” JJ asked, slightly nervous at the response she was going to get.

“What it means is that everyone knows that college boys aren’t the best in bed, obviously. I’m sure your ex that your friends mentioned to me was the same. But girls? They know what other girls want.”

“No, he wasn’t the greatest… but what are you getting at here?”

Emily then leaned over and placed her lips right next to JJ’s ear and brushed the strands of long blonde hair out of the way, tucking them out of the way. The hand that she had resting on JJ’s leg squeezed it almost painfully. She heard a small gasp come from the blonde at the motion and then whispered to JJ.

“I’m getting at the fact that I’m going to make you come harder than anyone has before.”

The only response JJ had was to slowly turn her head towards Emily, not knowing what to say to that. She did not doubt the brunette’s statement. The only person who has been able to make her orgasm was herself. She had only been with Will up to this point, and he definitely tried, but it never ended up happening. She normally faked it because she felt bad and didn’t know what else to do to get the boy to stop.

“You’re staring at me,” Emily said to JJ with a smirk on her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. JJ started to flush and stammer over her words.

“Yeah, I uh, I just um-“

“God, you’re cute,” Emily said, leaning into JJ to kiss her. She immediately threaded her hand through the blonde hair of the other girl, letting her affection take over.

JJ, still in shock from their conversation, took a second to respond to the kiss, but when she did she met Emily’s lips with just as much passion as the brunette was showing her. She turned her body fully towards Emily to reach her better and wrapped her arms around her waist as Emily turned the rest of her body to face her. JJ felt Emily’s teeth start to scrape across her bottom lip and her tongue dart out to run against it. Emily’s tongue then moved past her lips to meet her tongue, all softness licking around her mouth. Emily began to speak against her lips between kisses.

“I think now is a great time for you to tell me what your late-night text meant.”

“Oh god, Emily,” JJ stated, “We don’t need to talk about that.”

“No, we do. Did you like the picture I sent? I’m assuming you did, seeing as you were thinking about it at three in the morning.”

“Yeah, of course, I liked it,” JJ said, laughing under her breath at the ridiculous notion that it was possible for her to not like it.

“Did you touch yourself thinking about me?” Emily said with her voice suddenly lower. “Did you come?”

“Emily I-“ JJ squeaked out.

“Tell me.” Emily husked out moving her kisses to JJ’s neck as she let her hands travel down to JJ’s waist right above the hem of her shirt. Emily licked and sucked along her jaw, moving down to press hard kisses around the mark she had left on JJ the night before. JJ felt herself getting more worked up, feeling the heat between her thighs, and before she could stop herself, she heard a small whine escape from her mouth. Emily chuckled against her neck at the sound and then latched her teeth over the mark, pulling it in a harsh bite.

“JJ, tell me,” Emily repeated.

“Yes, Em,” JJ breathed out as the girl continued kissing her neck and started to slide her hands up her shirt, resting them on JJ’s toned stomach. “I did. Both.”

Emily stopped her assault on JJ’s neck to look in her now darker ocean blue eyes.

“Want to come to my place?” she asked, taking in JJ’s red face and swollen lips. “I promise it’ll feel better than you doing it yourself.”

Before realizing what she was doing, JJ went on autopilot and felt herself nodding her head at the brunette’s question. Emily shot up with a smirk and left the back of the van, dashing to the driver's seat to start the car up. JJ climbed out of the trunk and closed it and began heading to her seat. She sat in her seat and smiled shyly at Emily. Despite her nerves over never doing this with a girl before, all JJ could pay attention to was the familiar ache between her legs and the way Emily was looking at her like she was ready to devour her.

Seatbelts were put on and the pair drove out of the drive-in with Emily’s hand placed firmly on JJ’s thigh, all thoughts from both girls stuck on what was bound to happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

JJ tried to calm down her pounding heart as Emily pulled into the driveway of the house that she recognized from the night they met. Emily’s hand was still on her thigh, feeling almost like it was burning her at this point, her need for the other girl spiking over the drive with her thoughts constantly turning to Emily’s words from the drive-in.

Emily parked the car and unlocked the doors, opening hers up. She walked around the front of the car to JJ’s door to open it for her and grabbed her hand as she stepped out of the car.

“We need to be quiet, I don’t think anyone is up but I’m sure the last thing you want right now is to see Hotch or Morgan.”

JJ felt her face burn at the thought of either of the boys seeing them, knowing that they would know exactly was about to happen as soon as they saw the look on either girl’s face.

Emily unlocked the front door as quietly as she could and held it open as JJ stepped in the house behind her. The two girls silently made their way directly for Emily’s bedroom up the stairs, JJ behind Emily, still holding hands. They made it to Emily’s bedroom rather quietly and Emily closed the door and locked it as JJ walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what she should be doing and any confidence she had earlier seemingly left outside in the car.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want,” Emily said smiling as she noticed the nervous expression on JJ’s face. “We can just cuddle or kiss, I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

JJ stood up and slowly crossed the room to Emily and placed her lips on the other girl in a firm kiss.

“I want you, Emily. Please.”

That was all the reassurance Emily needed. At JJ’s words, she closed any remaining space that was between them and crushed her lips against the blonde’s, hungrily dominating her mouth with her tongue and pulling her closer with her hands placed on the small of her back under her shirt. JJ moaned into the kiss at the feeling of Emily’s hands on her bare skin.

JJ was surprised as she felt Emily suddenly detach herself from her, pulling back from their kiss. Emily guided JJ over to the bed and gestured to the top of it.

“Sit with your back against the headboard,” Emily told JJ.

JJ did as she was told, stretching her legs along the length of the puffy white comforter. Emily climbed onto the bed after her and straddled JJ’s legs, settling in her lap. Emily resumed their kiss from before, more gentle this time, and began to make her way down to JJ’s neck. She nipped and sucked at it, leaving a few marks, JJ was sure of, but she was getting so turned on that she didn’t care. JJ let out a tiny whimper as Emily removed her mouth from her neck.

JJ watched as Emily grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and began slowly pulling upwards, exposing more and more pale skin to the blonde as she did so. JJ couldn’t help herself from running her eyes up and down the now mostly-exposed torso as Emily pulled her shirt completely over her head.

“Fuck,” JJ said under her breath, marveling at the sight before her. Emily was wearing a red bra that looked stunning against her porcelain skin.

“You know, instead of staring you can touch me,” Emily said laughing at JJ’s awed expression.

JJ tried to snap out of her trance and leaned forward, delicately pressing her lips against Emily’s neck while resting her hands on the soft curves of Emily's hips. She slowly kissed her, peppering Emily’s jawline with kisses. Gaining some courage from hearing Emily’s sharp intakes of breath, JJ moved her hands upwards, tanned hands contrasting with Emily’s pale stomach until her fingertips brushed the underwire of the red bra Emily was wearing. She slowly ran her fingers back and forth, teasing the undersides of Emily’s breasts. She finally moved her hands to Emily’s back, slowly undoing the clasps of her bra. Emily reached up and lowered the straps slowly, never breaking eye contact with JJ as she did so.

“You are so beautiful,” JJ said as she moved her head forwards to kiss Emily again, moving her body forwards and pressing herself against the newly exposed skin.

“You are,” Emily said into the kiss, “and I bet you’d look even better without those clothes on. My turn to stare at you.”

JJ pulled her sweatshirt off, showing the tee-shirt underneath. Emily immediately grabbed it and lifted it over the blonde’s head. JJ was wearing a white lace bralette and her hardened nipples were starting to make small peaks underneath the thin fabric.

Emily leaned down and connected her lips with the fabric and JJ let out a soft moan. She closed her mouth over a nipple, her tongue drawing circles around it. The lace scratched against JJ’s nipple roughly, in a torturously good way. JJ threw her head back at the motion and arched her chest into Emily.

“Babe,” Emily mumbled into her skin, “You’re okay with this, right?”

“More than okay,” JJ groaned out as Emily’s hand went up to pinch her other nipple.

“Good, I want to make you feel good and show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

Continuing tracing her tongue along JJ’s lace-covered chest, Emily moved her hands down over her hips and started to undo JJ’s jeans. After releasing the button and dragging the zipper down, she moved off of JJ’s lap and grabbed each side of her jeans on her waist, slowly pulling them down. JJ moved down the bed and rested her head on the pillows so she could lift her legs. Her pants were pulled away to reveal long lean legs and white underwear to match her bra.

“Holy fuck you look good,” Emily said as she moved above the other girl, positioning herself on top of her. She held JJ up for a second as she pulled her bralette over her head and immediately latched herself onto her breasts, lightly scraping one nipple with her teeth and using her fingers to roll the other one. JJ moaned as she felt Emily bite at the soft skin and run her tongue along it. Emily took her time there, switching back and forth from each breast, giving each equal attention.

As she felt JJ start to squirm underneath her, Emily slowly started to move downwards, kissing along the center of JJ’s stomach, down along the muscles to the top of her underwear. She kissed and nipped at the skin just above it, teasing JJ until she finally heard the words she was waiting for.

“Emily, please,” JJ said, trying to keep her voice composed but the words coming out as more of a whine.

Emily pulled the white lace down, staring right into JJ’s eyes as she did so. JJ gasped as the cool air of the room hit her center, throbbing with need already.

Emily pushed her legs up gently so she bent at the knees and made room for her to lay between them, her face so close to where JJ needed her most, close enough that JJ could feel Emily’s breath against her.

“You know, you weren’t the only one who was thinking about someone last night,” Emily said between small kisses on JJ’s thighs. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About doing this, leaving kisses all over you and turning you into a moaning mess. What were you thinking about? What was I doing?”

“Fuck, Em,” JJ said as she felt the other girl bite the inside of her thigh sharply. “Uh, you were eating me out and fingering me at the same time.”

“Oh I can definitely do that”

With one swift movement, Emily stuck her tongue out and dragged it along JJ’s opening and up to her clit. JJ tried to instinctively squeeze her legs together at the overwhelming sensation but Emily used strong arms to hold them open.

“God, you’re so wet babe, you taste so good,” Emily mumbled and JJ couldn’t help but to moan out at Emily’s words.

Emily continued on, with long, broad licks up JJ’s folds. She held JJ down by her hips and moved her attention towards JJ’s opening, sticking her tongue in slowly at first and then picking up the pace, fucking into her.

“Holy fuck Em, don’t stop.”

JJ tangled her hands in Emily’s hair to hold her in place. She was embarrassingly close already, not knowing whether it was from what the girl was doing or the fact that it was _Emily_ and just her words could turn her on, but could hardly bring herself to care given the current situation.

At the feeling of JJ’s legs starting to shake, Emily moved her mouth upwards and placed it over her clit, lightly sucking at it. She moved one of her hands from JJ’s hips and used her middle finger to trace around JJ’s opening before sliding it in. JJ was so wet that she was almost immediately able to put in another finger, then using the two at first a slow pace that became rough as she thrust in and out of her.

“Fuck Emily, I’m so close.” JJ moaned out, gripping Emily’s hair harder. Emily moaned into her, sending vibrations through JJ that only pushed her even closer to the edge.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Emily said, releasing JJ’s clit briefly, “I want you to come for me, Jennifer.” She sealed her mouth over her clit again and flicked her tongue against it in the same rhythm of her fingers moving in and out.

At the mention of her full name and the continuing sensations, JJ was sent over the edge, crying out Emily’s name. Her head was thrown back at the ceiling and her thighs were shaking, trying to close together, but Emily kept her hips pinned down with one arm thrown across her, and her legs propped open with her elbows as she continued to thrust her fingers.

“Em,” JJ whimpered out as she was still shaking from her orgasm, “I can’t- I need a second.”

“I’ll stop if you want but you did say multiple orgasms.” Emily quickened her pace inside her, curling her fingers upwards, making JJ let out a long whine. She continued moving her fingers and putting pressure on JJ’s stomach.

“Emily, please, I- oh Fuck.” JJ shouted out as she came again not long after the first orgasm. Emily laid next to her and held her as she was shaking, trying to come down and catch her breath. She leaned over to whisper in the blonde’s ear.

“That was even hotter than I thought it was going to be.”

As JJ was catching her breath, she rolled over and started to fiddle with the top of Emily’s pants, trying to undo them.

“JJ, you can wait a minute, you don’t even have to-“

“Shut up,” JJ said as she covered Emily’s mouth with her own and started to pull both her pants and underwear down. Emily chuckled into their kiss at the other girl’s eagerness and kicked her pants down the rest of her legs until they fell off of both ankles. JJ quickly pushed Emily’s legs apart and shoved her hand between them, dragging her fingers around in the wetness that was collected there.

“Someone has gotten over her nerves,” Emily breathed out, her breath almost hitching in her throat. “Now stop teasing and fuck me.”

JJ gladly complied and dragged the wetness up to Emily’s clit and started to rub in small, unsure circles. Emily sensed her hesitance and covered JJ’s hand with her own and started guiding it against her more confidently.

“Just like that, baby,” Emily said and slid her other hand down and started to finger herself while helping JJ to play with her clit. “God, I’m so close just from watching you.”

Emily’s back started to arch off the bed as JJ circled her clit faster and leaned over to suck against her pulse point.

“Holy fuck, Jennifer!” Emily cried out as she hit her climax. Her thighs squeezed together, trapping JJ’s hand between them as she tried to still her body from shaking. JJ continued with soft kisses to her neck as she waited for the brunette to recover.

“Was I.. any good?” JJ asked in a small voice once Emily’s breathing slowed, unsure of herself. Emily cuddled into her and tossed her comforter over the two of them.

“Jayje, you were perfect. I’m not just talking about the sex, either. I had a great night. You really are something special,” Emily said in a small, somewhat-vulnerable sounding voice.

JJ leaned her head against the top of Emily’s and felt her eyes start to close.

“I had a great time, too.”

Emily reached over to her nightstand and turned off the small lamp that had illuminated them and the two girls quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
